La Espada Y La Rosa
by MariKmLey
Summary: Con un encuetro inesperado, la vida de 4 jovenes sera cambiada, para cuando crezcan, los problemas de amor, poder y celos seran deshatados entre ellos, creando varios conflictos y encuentros apasionados, donde cada noche se encontraran con lo unico que aman, sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos, una historia donde el amor, es como el fuego.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Mis bellos y hermosos lectores, lo se lo sé, he estado ausente por varios meses y la verdad es que mi inspiración ha estado bajo los suelos y tengo otros problemas personales que no los quiero aburrir. Sé que no he terminado y continuado mis otras historias, pero lo hare.**

 **Por ahora les vengo con una historia estoy segura que les encantara ya que tiene de todo, drama, tragedia, amor, pasión, tristeza, humor etc. Y no la escribí sola. Esta historia está escrita por mí y mi compañera/amiga/ escritora que la pueden encontrar aquí en FanFiction como** **TPATFan16** **quien como yo logro darle buen contenido y ya estamos muy adelantadas que hasta pienso será una trilogía ya que no encontramos el final perfecto, pero bueno… Los personajes aquí le perteneces a diferentes compañías a excepción de los OC usados. Disfrútenlo.**

" **LA ROSA Y LA ESPADA"**

 ***Prologo PART 1***

Hasta las cosas más inesperadas pueden ser una buena oportunidad para comenzar un camino largo donde lo único que se quiere encontrar… es la felicidad. Y es por eso que en esta historia puede ser un gran ejemplo, donde el amor proviene de cualquier lado tanto en los corazones de nobles guerreros hasta en los de aquellos que son respetados por ser parte de esa familia donde la sangre se considera azul. Esta es la historia de dos grandes líderes que se enamoran de las personas equivocadas, donde tendrán que enfrentarse a los prejuicios de la gente, reglas, prohibición, misión y sobre todo… Magia.

Todo empiezo como cualquier otro día en el reino de Francia, siglo XVIII, primavera. La mañana era fresca, como cualquier otra, en donde las mujeres salían con sus estos a comprar el desayuno, los panaderos sacando su pan para ofrecerlo y ser vendido donde el comprador queda satisfecho. Las mujeres sacando a sus hijos al colegio y los hombres empezando su jornada en el pueblo, personas vendiendo diferentes tipos de frutas recién cortadas y lavadas, la arena mojada y la poca humedad hacían crecer buenas cosechas en ese tiempo. Los niños más pequeños jugaban en todas partes, en la fuente de la plaza principal, los establos, los campos y en sus propias casa también. Y aquí es donde nuestros leales mosqueteros Vivian mucho antes de tomar ese papel importante.

Unos niños quienes se encontraban en el establo de su hogar estaban corriendo y jugando, donde tres de ellos tenían la edad de 11 años. El más alto tenía el cabello del tono más negro y sus ojos eran marrones, su piel era de un tono bronceado y blanco. El segundo tenía el cabello de un extraordinario blanco platinado, donde ese color era reconocido por todos, pero nadie podía evitar ver esos bellos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo y su piel tan blanca como la nieve en un invierno frio y hermoso. El tercer chico tenía el cabello castaño y la piel bronceada, en el rostro varias pecas eran acompañadas debajo de esos ojos verdes como los bosques que rodeaban parte de los campos del país.

-¡Vamos compañeros! ¡El enemigo escapa!- grita el más alto

-Tadashi tiene razón, están escapando, tenemos que rescatar al rey, muévete Hiccup

-Ya voy Jack- dice el castaño- esperen ¡es una trampa!- toma a sus compañeros y los regresa a donde se encontraban, pero era demasiado tarde, pues dos pequeños niños, una pequeña de 2 y un niño de 4, con caras embarradas de chocolate y palos de madera caminaban riendo a ellos saliendo entre los barriles de agua

-¡Oh no! Es el bandido Hiro y su acompañante la temible Emma

-Tu hermana es aún más temible con ese cabello Jack- dice Tadashi tratando de esconderse con Jack y Hiccup entre la paja del lugar

-shhh silencio que nos tienen vigilados….

-no hable tan alto, rápido, pásame esos panecillos Hiccup

-No, esto es el tesoro para el rey

-¿Y los chocolates Jack?

-Para las princesas- quedan unos segundos en silencio- alguien tiene otro…

-Plan, yo lo tengo- exclama el pelinegro y asoma su cabeza hasta que logra dar con su "salvación"- denme algo puntiagudo, romperé esa soga que dejara caer ese saco de manzanas, a Hiro y Emma les gusta

-Buena idea Tadashi- dice el peli blanco y le da una vara de madera puntiaguda y Tadashi victorioso logra desviar a los pequeños dejando caer el saco desde lejos

-Tenemos al Rey – dicen tomando un muñeco de trapo

-¡GANAMOS LA VICTORIA!

-no tan rápido mosqueteros- la voz de una niña de diez años de edad con cabellos alborotados, color castaño, pecas en el rostro y piel un poco bronceada suena entre las sombra y sale de su escondite

-OH NO ES NAHIR- exclama el castaño con un poco de miedo

-¡JA JA!- sonriendo les quita al rey y los mira malvada- ahora el es mio, y podre reinar o lo llevare con los cerdos, ríndanse

-Nunca- grita el peli negro

-Jamás podrán ganarme

-Eso lo veremos- Jack la reta y después de una larga batalla, la pequeña Nahir termina atada de los brazos en un poste haciendo un puchero y los cabellos en el rostro, deseando poder desatarse y poder atacarlos

-Ganamos –dicen los tres victoriosos

-Eso no es justo, hicieron trampa, ustedes no saben jugar las reglas. Desátenme- dice un poco enojada y les saca la lengua

-Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes perder- toman la cuerda que la une al poste y se la quita recibiendo un pequeño golpe por parte de la castaña en el hombre- ¡OYE!

-Y ustedes no saben tratar a una chica, por eso jamás en su vida tendrán novias

-Y te apuesto que nadie va a querer estar con una niña que golpea a todos- exclama el peli blanco recibiendo un golpe en el hombro

-¿No deberían estar haciendo sus quehaceres?- exclama la niña cruzando los brazos

-Ya terminamos- dice Hiccup- además mi padre nos dejó jugar en el establo y jugar con Hiro y Emma

-¿Porque aunque trato no les creo?

-Por qué nos odias –dicen al unísono

-¡Yo no los odio! Solo son unos tontos que me encanta maltratarlos, ¿Qué esperaban de mí? Crecimos juntos desde bebes

-Y dice que no nos odia- dice Jack susurrando a sus dos amigos, para luego sentir una pequeña piedra golpeando su hombro-¡AUH!

-Te escuche, pero ya enserio – la castaña se les acerca- ustedes son mis mejores amigos y no saben cuan estoy agradecida que no me traten como una princesita o doncella en peligro

-No hay de que- Tadashi con su brazo jala a sus amigos para hacer un abrazo de grupo- eres una de nosotras

-¿Y creen que puedan ser mosqueteros como nuestros padres?

-Si damos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, y seguros… lo lograremos

-Que cursi eres Hiccup- exclama la niña deshaciendo su peinado- pero tienes lo lograran pero yo no

-No te rindas Nahir- Jack pone una mano en su hombro dándole consolación y fuerza- sé que puedes mostrarles que si eres capaz

-Lo sé, pero no creo que sea suficiente- la niña se aleja un poco- no es normal que el rey pida a niñas mosqueteras

-Tenemos fe en ti, sabemos que podemos cambiar eso- ese comentario saco una sonrisa en los labios de la pequeña joven. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero la voz de su madre la interrumpido desde lejos del establo

-Debo irme, cuídense chicos. Nos vemos más tarde para la revancha- dice saliendo del establo

Va corriendo y riendo entre los establos. Una mujer alta y delgada la observa desde lejos con una sonrisa mientras coloca unas cuantas monedas de oro en su bolsillo- mi pequeña – exclama besándola en la frente- ¿necesito un favor, podrías llevar estas monedas a Esmeralda?

-¿Quieres que vaya al castillo?

-No, quiero que vayas a su puesto cerca del castillo- le da las monedas

-¿Puedo ir a ver a mis tíos mientras entrenan?

-Cariño, es peligroso, prométeme que no iras- dice la madre con un tono preocupada

-Lo prometo mama- dice Nahir cruzando los dedos por detrás, empezando a correr hacia uno de los establos- Lucho, nos vamos al palacio

Corriendo por las calles de Francia, la joven como toda una experta en montar caballo llega lograr a uno de los establos cercanos del palacio donde los caballos de la servidumbre se llevaban- hola Jorge, ¿podrías cuidar a Lucho mientras llevo a Esmeralda unas monedas?

-Claro Nahir, con cuidado

Luego de media hora, Nahir había hecho lo que su madre le había pedido, pero la curiosidad y el deseo de ver a los mosqueteros entrenando le gano y decidió escabullirse por la parte trasera del castillo donde poco a poco se fue desviando al lado equivocado, donde se encontraban los jardines reales.

En esos jardines se encontraban las tres hijas del Rey Fernando y la reina Eleonor. La menor de las tres tenía un hermoso cabello rojo-castaño, con pecas en el rostro y ojos verde-azules, con la piel color durazno, y contaba con solo 5 años. La segunda mayor tenía la piel tan blanca como el de un copo de nieve, y su cabello era de un hermoso rubio- platinado, sus ojos eran azules y llevaba puesto unos guantes, su edad era de 6. La mayor y la futura reina, tenía un hermoso cabello negro, ojos marrones y piel entre blanca y bronceada. Tenía 9 años de edad.

-Atrápame Elsa- grita la más pequeña corriendo por los jardines, Elsa reía con ella, las dos jugando mientras la mayor, sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra miraba hacia un muro donde los rayos de sol se ocultaban preguntándose hacia donde iba-María ven con nosotras

-¿Jamás se han preguntado cómo es fuera del castillo? La gente, los animales… las casas

-Mama dice que la gente es mala –dice Elsa con voz inocente

-Yo no creo eso-exclama la mayor tratando de escalar

-¿Vas a salir?- dice asustada la menor

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-desde la entrada, una mujer de buen porte, de hermoso cabello y perfil serio mira a la mayor-¡baja en este instante jovencita!

-Si madre- Maria obedece y se para frente a ella

-Ahora explícame porque ibas a hacer esa ridiculez y sobre todo algo peligroso

-Madre ya no aguanto estar aquí, quiero salir a conocer el pueblo

-María, eres una princesa de la realeza. No es propio para una damisela que se junte con esa gente de baja clase. ¿Uno no saben que quieren de verdad?

\- ¿Y tú sí?

-Claro, la gente de clase baja solo es envidiosa de la gente que tiene educación y porte ahora ve y cámbiate ahora, ustedes también niña- las dos pequeñas se van- y espero sea la última vez intentando hacer eso, ¿entendido?- dice seria y firme. María trataba de contestarle lo que realmente pensaba de la gente del pueblo, pero para no causar más problemas solo se inclino

-Si, majestad

Luego de irse la reina, Nahir quien logro escuchar la conversación, estaba escondida entre los arbustos donde claramente María la había escuchado, fingió irse y cuando Nahir creyó estar sola, María la descubrió - ¿Quién eres?

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, no olviden comentar y ponerlo en favoritos, este prologo es un regalo de parte mio y mi hermosa Mickey a la que amo tanto, te quiero mucho hermanita! Besos y abrazos**_


	2. Chapter 2

My gente! Se que muchos de ustedes estan esperando una actualizacion en cada fic que he hecho. Pero no les mentire. Mi vida se a vuelto un desastre. No les dare muchos detalles, y no les dire que "tratare de publicar lo mas antes posdible" blah blah. La verdad es que . No seguire con ninguna de mis historias (solo por el momento). Perdon pero no puedo. Razon? simple. Ya soy una adulta. Bueno, eso no suena convincente.

Soy una adulta que acaba de terminar su primer a~o de universidad(otros tres mas faltan). Tiene 2 trabajos y busca la manera de transferirse de un estado a otro. Pero no todo esta perdido. En algun momento volvere a continuar algunas de las historias yo creo tienen potencial. Lamento que hayan tenido que esperar tanto. La ultima vez que actualice, estaba en prepa, y ahora? todo es diferente, me trato de enfocar en lo que mas amo, que es el arte. Si me quieren apoyar me pueden seguir en mi instagram mariart97_ y apenas empece my tumblr : maru97draws (si saben que es Klance, es mi nueva obsesion) tengo grandes proyectos en mi carrera como animadora. Muchas gracias por estar aqui y que hayan disfrutado parte de una historia que en algun momento seguira continuada.

Saludos, Maru


End file.
